Forever In a Minute
by Usa-ko 3
Summary: Fuu/Ferio.. I don't know how else to put it. It's a short one!


Title - Forever In a Minute  
Author - Usa-ko 3  
Email - windamfuu@yahoo.com  
Author Notes - Ok! I know you're thinking "Wait, wheres "there you'll be"!?!" Well, I've got major writers block on it. Sorry guys!  
I should have the next chapter out soon, but i'm going to post it on my Fuu and Ferio Fanfiction group elist first.  
Speak of which... ^^  
I'd like to encourage any and all MKR writers to join it! It's not just fuu and ferio, is for all of MRK. It's not just fanfiction, its for ANYTHING MKR!   
So, PLEEEEEASE go check it out : http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Fuu_Ferio  
This is just a random fic, the idea popped into my head one day. It may be incorrect, or whatever, it's just a sweet romance fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A feeble cough forced its self from her dried lips, those extremly pale lids falling heavily over the dull emerald orbs. Her mother glanced to her other daughter, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Umi and Hikaru were also present, Umi's hand clutching Fuu's weak one. Hikaru stood behind her, sobbing. The hospital room held those four, plus Fuu's father, and the room dripped of pain and suffering. The door opened slowly, a tall man with a white coat walked to Fuus side. He checked a few things, shaking his head.   
  
"I'm sorry. It may be minutes, hours, or even days. We can't be too sure.. but theres no chance in her survivng. I'm terribly sorry." This caused another startled sob from Hikaru, Umi quickly stood up and held the smaller girl in her arms as she sobbed. She watched the retreating back of the doctor, tears falling from her blue eyes. She closed her eyes, thinking of all that had happened..   
  
_____  
  
  
Fuu was 28. She had graduated from college and was currently working for a large computer company. Her beauty caught the eye of many men, but no one could catch her heart. She never went on any dates, although her sister tried to set her up many times. She hardly slept, ate very little, and rarely left her small apartment besides work. Umi tried, Hikaru tried, her family tried.. but none could seem to make her happy. It was when Umi was visiting her that she noticed all thin Fuu had become. She was taken to the hospital, and never left again. Her condition worsened, and her body rejected all forms of medicene. Hikaru had stayed with Fuu overnight in the room one night, and she later told Umi that Fuu cried out in her sleep "Ferio" more times than she could count.  
  
"She cried.. and screamed.. I had to wake her up a few times.." Umi recalled Hikaru sobbing to her about it. Of all of them, even her family, Hikaru took it the worse.. A sudden beeping filled her mind as her eyes shot open, returning to the bright room..  
  
______  
  
  
A cry rose from Mrs. Hououjis throat as the vitals machine beeped constantly, the line on it dropping dead. Nurses and doctors rushed in, Mr. Hououji pulling Mrs. Hououji into his arms as Umi pulled back Hikaru. Hikaru looked away, burrying her head into Umi's shoulder as she continued her sobs. Umi heard the doctors say something, one telling the current time. They unplugged the machine, and dead silence filled the room. She watched in shock as they spoke to Mr. and Mrs. Hououji, she saw them move their lips, but she heard nothing. She looked down to Hikaru who was sobbing, but no noise came from her mouth either. She slowly opened up her lips, whispering through the tears that dripped down her cheeks.  
  
"Goodbye... Fuu..."  
  
  
______  
  
  
Wind wrapped around her body, and the sudden sensation of feeling -anything- caused her to open her eyes. She found herself thousands of feet in the air, on the back of a ... fish!? Her eyes went from normal to incredibly wide within seconds as she realized that she was, indeed, back in Cephiro.   
  
"But.. how? I'm.. supposed to be dead.." She touched her hand with her other hand, looking at her arms, then discovering she was wearing her old school uniform, with one difference. The armor was there, as if it had always been there. Glancing up, she found that she was approaching land rather quickly. There, before her, lay the beautiful castle of Cephiro. Everything had grown, it was even more beautiful and amazing than before. She blushed when she realized that she may get to see Ferio, and the pace of her heart sped up rapidly. As the fish landed, she slid off it, muttering her polite thank yous.   
  
"Ah, Fuu, I see you have arrived.."  
  
"Master Mage Clef! How did I get here? I thought I was dead.."   
  
"Well, Fuu, you had such a strong wish to be in Cephiro during your exsistance on earth that, upon your death, you were willed back to Cephiro. Here you are, and now you don't ever have to leave." He finished with a grand smile, and a sweeping of his arm as he gestured to the palace. "They do not know of your return, I'm sure it will be a great shock to them." She gave a nod, walking into the palace. It all came rushing back to her, and she knew where she could find him.  
  
_______  
  
  
He gave a sigh, pushing the papers away from him. He stood up, turning away from his desk and staring out the window.   
  
"Fuu.." he closed his eyes, a lone tear rolling down his cheek. He hadn't seen her in so many long years.. he wondered often about her.  
  
"Ferio." That voice filled his senses, those small arms wrapping around his waist. He turned around sharply, his golden eyes immediatly meeting with her emerald ones. A smile came to his lips as he pulled her up to him, pressing his lips passionatly to hers in a heart stopping kiss. She responded just as much, her arms slipping up his back, pressing even tighter to him.  
After a few heated moments, they pulled apart. He traced his finger down her cheek, tears shimmering in her eyes.   
  
"Fuu.. Please, I've missed you so much.. Marry Me."   
  
  
  
  
~*Finis*~  
  
^_^ Quick, I know. But I thought it was a cute idea.. Anyways, review review review!! PLEASE go join http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Fuu_Ferio !! ^_^ Kay, There You'll Be will be posted on that list before I post it on here.   
  
Thanks Guys! Love Ya!  
  
- Usa-ko 3   



End file.
